


一个沙雕车

by Sehrsam



Category: no - Fandom, 千凯千, 往昔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehrsam/pseuds/Sehrsam
Kudos: 8





	一个沙雕车

k,怎么不走，上班快迟到了。“  
q微微倾身，指腹划过k的嘴角，把粘着的米粒拂掉，k勾了勾嘴角轻笑了一声，转头含住q的手指。

“不去了，早饭没吃饱。”

#####—————————————————————————十八禁🔞警告⚠️

“啊，你不是都吃了两碗面了吗？”q十分不解的收拾着碗筷，卷了卷袖子刚要去洗碗被k一把拽住。

“你下面给我吃，没吃饱。”

等反应过来q发现自己已经被k抱到了餐桌上，锁在他的两臂之间无处可逃。

“昨天不是已经做过了吗，你...”下半句话没来得及补上被k堵住了嘴巴，k偏头叼着他的唇用气声道：“我还想要。”

Q突然觉得对那些个要追k的女同事们吃不起醋了，这人发起情来就是条公狗，他为小姐姐们的无知倍感同情。

但他已经顾不得那么多了，因为k俯下了身子，手指挑开了他的睡裤...

“K! 你干什么！唔...”Q 揪着他的头发想让他抬起头来，结果还是被他吸的一下没忍住。

Q其实挺反感口这件事的，不管是自己帮别人还是别人帮自己，但后来发现只要是k便没什么关系了。

舌苔一下一下的刮过铃口，q只觉得整个人都要蒸腾起来了，咬着下唇死死的把呜咽憋在嗓子里，他好像是听到k笑了一声，然后直起身替他理了理衣服，还给他穿上了睡裤，然后回了房间....

？？？？？？

Q真的要骂街了。

什么鬼，把人撩起来了自己走了是吧！

Q红着脸不去看自己格外精神的小兄弟，装作若无其事的继续收拾碗筷，强忍着欲望打开水龙头。

洗到一半那厮不知道什么时候又贴了过来，像一只大型猫一样蹭他的肩膀又摸他屁股，全身上下就写着俩字儿：求撸。

Q当然不想理他，自顾自继续洗着碗，k发现自己被无视也没有气馁 ，两只手伸进q的睡衣里又开始揉，非常情色的搓捻着q的乳头，不仅如此，还用硬邦邦的下身顶着q的臀缝前后摆动。

K知道q每次闹小脾气的时候就会选择冷暴力，而最好的解决办法就是做爱。

当然不是光肏，还要在合适的时机把话给说开。

终于在k把舌头伸进q耳朵的时候q忍无可忍的发了火。

“你到底要干什么！不能等我先把活做完吗！“

K也没说话，就是抱着人轻轻的摇，等到q稍微平静了一些就开始在他的脖子上细细密密的啄吻，很轻，委屈一样的温温柔柔，活像只没了牙的小老虎。

待到q终于把碗洗完，手撑着灶台只是叹了口气，k见他这样也不敢有动作，只是搂着对方的细腰不松手，q推了推他的手示意放松些，然后回过身捧住他的脸发了一个领导吻。

呃...领导吻这个其实是k自己在心里取的一个名儿，不敢告诉q，怕被打。

因为q的吻技实在是...烂，跟领导一样...烂，而且他还被q该死的正经样迷的不要不要的。

所以k也没客气，马上强风骤雨般回吻q，没了控制的吐息扑在对方的脸上，然后融在一起。

K握着q半硬的欲望耐心挑逗，只是碰了几下却比刚才立的还要快，顶端已经濡湿了包裹它的纯棉布料。

果然这种半放弃式挑逗很对q的味，看来下次要多试试了，k一边想着一边从口袋里掏出刚刚在浴室拿的润滑和避孕套，心情很好的哼着歌用嘴将包装撕开一个口子。

Q觉得自己真是高看k了。

然后发现k隔着围裙在解自己的睡衣纽扣，他伸手去扯袋子结果被k抓住手腕，k亲着他说，“我想看着你就穿一件围裙做...”

行吧。

就当是为动物保护协会做贡献了。

Q揉揉他的头放松身体方便他给自己润滑。

Q觉得自己能清晰的感觉到里面先是一些凉凉的触感，然后就像要灼烧似的发烫起来。

期间k一直没有停下在穴内抽插的手指，等放到第四根手指的时候q按住他的肩膀惊呼一声。

K对上他湿漉漉的眼睛，哑着嗓子道：“三个不够...还是会紧...”

行吧。

Q觉得自己简直是被k每天都刷新了下限，居然对这种一本正经的耍流氓都睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

K看他不专心的样子恨恨的埋在他胸前咬了一下小红点，空着的一只手欺负另外一边，“想什么呢，老公在这里那么辛勤的服务你还敢走神？”

Q的呼吸一下子就乱了，说来可耻，但男人也是会因为被舔胸感到敏感的啊，何况是自己的爱人。

一两声没收住的嘤咛漏了出来，k尽力压抑着冲动把人抱在餐桌上躺好，缓缓地抵着穴口向内推进。

“我开动了。”

K一口咬在q的锁骨上，放肆的舔了舔。

抵达最深处后两人均是叹了一口气。

Q捉着k撑在他身旁的的小臂喘着气，恍惚间觉得里头的物什好像又大了几分。

“你...”q不可置信的看着k通红的脸。

“真该早点这样做的，这条围裙太可爱了....”k没等他的回答就自顾自耸动起来。

润滑好像是挤多了，啪啪啪的响声伴着娇喘变得黏黏的。

K放缓频率，但却一下一下肏到最深处，穴肉被粗暴的冲开又哆嗦着缠紧k，他低声粗喘着气加快节奏，深度却是不减，这让q有一种快要被肏昏过去的感觉。

“太....深了....呜....你慢点...”  
K偏头去亲q汗湿的头发，“要慢一点还是浅一点，只能选一个。”

其实k已经替他想好了，成年人才不做选择，这种事当然是怎么爽怎么来。

Q也知道k在这种时候的体贴都是口嗨，于是报复式的一下子夹紧。

“嘶...小朋友挺坏啊...”k被爽的差点就出来了，惊觉不能掉面儿只好放缓速度在里面慢慢的磨，“老婆这样舒服吗？”

K的右手握住他，另一只手扶着他的屁股顶的更深，故意在一处反反复复的碾。

Q被弄的一身汗，只是觉得这样只是在累积快感，得不到释放浑身难耐的变僵硬。

越来越紧的甬道让k舒服的叹了声，毫不吝啬的夸赞道，“宝贝你好紧，”k吻了吻q 的薄唇，埋在深处小幅度的顶。

真是不管怎么样还是q忍不住了，k这个人的优点还真是自控力强。

“不要老是在那个地方...”

听见怀里的可人儿又细声细语的要求，k温柔的舔舔他的耳廓，“那在哪里？”

Q想着我**怎么知道！

还给你报个坐标吗！

请你用力的，往那里顶，吗！

没听到对方的回答k收了收手臂把人贴近自己，用蛊惑人的声音说：“你不说的话，我可就按我自己理解的意思来了。”

行吧。

Q顿感心累。

然后他没理解k在他耳边又轻声说了句什么，好像是...别哭？

没给他反应的时间就大开大合肏弄起来，q觉得自己要被击穿了，声音都来不及克制了，因为生理的反应泪腺紧缩着眼泪哗哗的往外流。

太爽了。

K觉得以后这种晨间活动要多来一点。

K觉得是时机解决一下两个人之间的情感问题了，清了清嗓子故作深沉道，“q,你要是有什么不开心的事别一个人憋在心里，跟我说啊，你老公我最擅长就是...”

K觉得自己的一腔铁汉柔情伴着哭声bgm好像不太好，指腹温柔的拭去q眼角的泪，还轻轻的哄他不哭不哭，结果这个大猪蹄子下身却依旧凶狠。

看着q越哭越大声反而让k慌了神，马上停住抱紧他摇了摇，“不哭不哭，别伤心了...你老公我虽然魅力无限招蜂引蝶，但我的心是归属你的。”

Q看他难得深情也就没吐槽...

谁**是因为这点**事哭的啊！

还不是你**给肏的！

但q还是一副贤妻样表示嗯嗯我理解你很不错真的很不错真的真的真的很不错。

得了应允k马上又抱着人大力顶弄起来，跟个大型憨批猫科动物一样在q这里舔舔那里舔舔。

K觉得自己真是个小机灵鬼。

看，问题一下就解决了。

没有什么是做爱解决不了的，如果有，那就做两次。

第二天早晨q打开衣柜看见挂满的轻松熊围裙忍无可忍口吐芬芳：

“Wjk！你**给我过来！”


End file.
